


It Must Be

by Miya_Morana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You cannot tell anyone,” Anya hears as she walks past the door to Dawn’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be

**Author's Note:**

> Little Christmas gift for my friend Ballor. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> (Violet is the Potential played by Felicia Day, if you can't remember.)

“You cannot tell anyone,” Anya hears as she walks past the door to Dawn’s room.

She stops, carefully tiptoes towards said door and presses her ear against the wooden panel. What is Dawn up to this time? With the First after them, they really don’t have time for more of Dawn’s teenage crisis. She thought they were past this.

“Oh my god!” Violet squeals excitedly. “Sorry”, she says much more softly, forcing Anya to concentrate to hear her. “But oh my god, where did you get it?”

Is Dawn stealing again, Anya wonders? If she took anything from the Magic Shop, she will personally skin her, no matter that she’s not a demon anymore.

“Spike,” Dawn replies.

“Spike?” Violet asks, and Anya can almost hear the confused look that must be on the red-headed Potential’s face. “Isn’t that the hot blond vampire? How did he…”

“It’s a long story that I promised not to repeat,” Dawn explains, or rather she doesn’t. 

“To be honest, I’m not sure I want to know,” Violet replies, before making a strange little noise. “What are you going to do with it?”

“Keep it as long as I can,” Dawn says. “Which is why I need your help. We’ll need to tell Shannon, too.”

“She does share this room,” Violet agrees. “You know, with everything that’s going on, it’s nice to have, well, a normal secret to keep. Not something life and death, or-”

“Oh believe me, this is a life and death situation,” Dawn cuts her off. “I’m serious. Your lips must be sealed, I trust you on this!”

“Of course,” Violet replies, slightly bewildered.

Anya wonders what exactly is going on. Is it just, like Violet seems to think, a simple, inconsequential little teenager secret? Or is Violet too naive, does she not recognize whatever dangerous thing Spike gave Dawn?

“If she finds out, she’ll kill me,” Dawn continues, making Anya even more worried.

“Come on,” Violet replies, “I know your sister is tough and all that, but do you really think she’ll be so upset about this?”

“Oh, Buffy wouldn’t mind,” Dawn chuckles. “Well, at least I think she wouldn’t. She might go on and on about responsibilities though.”

“Wait, if you’re not afraid that the Slayer will find out, then who has you so worried?” Violet asks, and Anya nods silently. She likes this girl, she asks the right questions.

“Anya of course,” Dawn replies, startling said Anya. “You have no idea how upset she’d be!”

“Really, but why-” 

Violet’s question ends in a scream as Anya opens the door and marches inside the bedroom. Dawn has thrown a bedsheet over a box of some sort, and she tries to ask Anya what she’s doing here, but Anya silences her with one look. Dawn has something that will anger her, she has it on purpose and is hiding it. That’s unacceptable.

She grabs the sheet and pulls, revealing what’s underneath.

***

Buffy rushes up the stairs, a sword in one hand and a stake in the other, a couple of Potentials on her heels. She can barely hear Xander telling the others to keep calm and grab a weapon just in case.

The screams, which sound more like yelling now, are coming from Dawn’s bedroom, and Buffy slips out of her “killing mode” and into her “careful and worried mode” once she can make out Anya’s words.

“How could you?” Anya is yelling, then she turns around to look at Buffy when she enters the room. “How could she?” Anya asks her.

“What’s going on here?” Buffy asks, staring in turn at a furious, slightly hysterical Anya and at Dawn and Violet, crouching protectively over a...cage? “Dawn, what’s in there?”

“Please,” Dawn says, “please let me keep it. I know this isn’t the perfect time, but…”

“Dawn,” Buffy demands, handing her sword and stake to Kennedy and crossing her arms.

Dawn and Violet move out of the way, allowing Buffy to see what’s in the cage.

Namely, the most adorable little black and white bunny Buffy has ever seen.


End file.
